After School
by Mayuna
Summary: Dante and Vergil pursue in a note passing war during class and suffer the consequences...detention.


Dante leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. The yellow number two pencil dangled from in between his lips as he chewed on the soft pink eraser. At the age of ten Dante knew that academic studies were pointless.

Each day he stared at the clock anticipating when it would strike three in the afternoon setting him free. Every day he ran home away from the monotonous math and hum drum history. He would dart in front of cars causing them to honk loudly as he darted across the streets. He would round the large porch of his house tossing his book bag up the steps to slam against the entry way door signifying to his mother that he had arrived safely. His feet would pound into the ground skidding to a stop in front of the large wooden gate that hid the backyard and all its secrets from nosey neighbors. His small fingers would fumble with the lock before at last relenting to allow him entry into his haven.

Dante would slink in nearly forgetting to lock the door behind him remembering as he turned to dart across the grounds of the estate. Once the lock was securely in place he would take flight once more his feet barely touching the soft earth as he leapt across the yard sprinting towards the store house. He trembled his seat as his minds eye opened that particular door to reveal the glittering metal that entranced him so. His sword was waiting for him. It beckoned to him. Calling across town to the boy telling him to come home and play.

Dante's eyes shot open as a sharp poke landed in between two of his ribs. He stifled a shout as his head whipped in the direction of the offender already knowing well whom it was. Identical features to his own stared back at him as if he had turned to face a mirror. His older brother Vergil glared at him. His mouth was drawn down as his bottom lip pouted out slightly giving the expression he had swallowed a bitter concoction. Dante wrinkled his nose as his top lip curled up somewhat as if asking the question, _'What's your problem?'_

Vergil let out a soft sigh as he picked up his pen scribbling something onto the blue lined white notebook paper. His eyes glanced up to the teacher who droned robotically at of the front of the class about nouns, verbs and compound words. Her voice seemed distant and monotone becoming only a background noise where the two brothers say as Vergil gripped the paper slowly ripping it out. He cringed somewhat as it crackled and protested against being torn from its binding. Relief came when the page was a loose page and Vergil tossed it on his younger brother's desk. Dante took the page loosely in his fingers.

_If you must fall asleep in class at least don't drool on yourself. You're making me look bad!_

Dante let out a hiss of irritation as he took his pencil away from his mouth to jot down his own note underneath his brothers passing it quickly to him.

_Me make you look bad? Don't make me laugh. At least I don't piss on myself if I can't make it to the bathroom. _

Vergil growled low in his throat as he shot a threatening glare in Dante's direction angrily writing away.

_I didn't piss on myself damn it! I told you a thousand times dumbass; I slipped and fell in a puddle. _

Dante suppressed a laugh as he smirked at Vergil only angering his twin further. The note mocking continued and both knew that when the bell rang hell would raise at home. The two were enraptured in their game neither noticed the teacher standing in front of their desks.

"So boys are we having fun?" The elder woman asked. The two shot their heads up to be faced with the sour face she made. Her graying hair was tied tightly back giving her skin the appearance of being too tight for her skull. Her lips were pinched as she held out her hand to Vergil who was currently in possession of the note. He handed it to her suppressing a gulp as he did so. Her eyes scanned over it quickly before she crumpled it in her hand. "You both know the rules, no passing notes in class. For that you both will stay an extra twenty minutes after school."

"What…?" Dante yelled out. The woman raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Yes Dante that's right. Another word out of you and I'll keep you even later." She stated placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not Dante, I'm Vergil." Dante stated crossing his arms in front of him.

"You liar! Don't believe him. He tries that crap at home too with our parents!" Vergil shouted standing angrily and pointing accusingly at his brother.

"Vergil! Enough out of both of you; just for that thirty minutes." She said walking back to the front of the class. The sons of Sparda glared at each other killing the other silently with the daggers that were thrown from their crystalline eyes.

The bell rang and both boys stood hoping they would be able to get lost in the crowd of their classmates.

"Not so fast boys." The hands that clamped down on their shoulders were like vices as they were lead to a two desks front and center. The second hand moved slowly around the clock face causing Dante to fidget considerably while Vergil sat at his desk hands folded in front of him staring straight ahead. "I have to go to the classroom next door for a moment. If either one of your tries to sneak out it will be detention for a week." The teacher stated before leaving the room.

Dante never saw it coming. One moment he said in his chair the next he was letting out a shriek as his brother lunged at him toppling him over. His head hit the hard floor causing his eyes to water.

"Vergil what the hell are you doing?" He shouted angrily. Vergil straddled his brothers' hips with his own legs sitting on top of him taking off his blue shirt. Dante stared at the strange behavior protesting and punching as Vergil took his similar red shirt off putting it on. He grabbed the younger twin pulling the blue shirt over his head forcing his arms through. The last act was laying his own hair flat before spitting in his hand slicking back Dante's hair to a messy spike. He stood straightening himself up sitting in the desk that Dante had currently been occupying.

Dante stood angrily grabbing his brother by the shoulders as the teacher walked back in the room.

"Vergil! Let go of your brother!" She shouted rushing over to grab the boy by the wrist.

"I'm not Vergil, I'm Dante!" He yelled at her his face becoming flushed.

"I am really tired of the two of you playing this game." She said letting out a sigh. "Dante you may leave. Vergil you stay."

Vergil smirked to himself pleased as Dante was sat down hard in his chair. Vergil grabbed his brothers' book bag and made his way to the door. He turned back waving curtly at him.

"See you at home Vergil." He said pronunciating his own name with excruciating exaggeration that dug into Dante's soul like knives causing his blood to boil in his veins. He pointed a finger at his twin holding it out at arms length.

"I will get you for this brother. Make no mistake about that." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Vergil eyes straight ahead. Dante go home." The teacher said causing Vergil to laugh as he left.


End file.
